The shear strength of rocks is one of significant indexes to evaluate the mechanical properties of rocks, and accurately obtaining the strength parameter has important practical significance for rock mass engineering. At the present stage, the shear strength of rocks is obtained mainly through laboratory tests, and the tests are mainly divided into the following types: conventional tri-axial tests, direct shear tests and wedge shear tests.
After analyzing the implementation models of existing tests, it is found that the force applied to the shear surface of rocks during the shearing process is uneven, and the deformation is delayed, thus, the shear strength of rocks cannot be accurately reflected. During the working process of a rock tension-compression-ring shear tester, the process of applying an axial force and the process of applying a torque might interfere with each other, resulting in the decrease in the precision and reliability of a force applied to a hollow rock specimen, which leads to a relatively great error in the acquisition of test results.
In view of this, a technical problem to be urgently solved currently in the technical field of mechanical testing devices is to design and manufacture a ring shear and seepage-coupled apparatus for rock and rock fracture under tension or compression stress, which can simultaneously complete an axial tension-compression test, a ring shear test and a seepage test, wherein not only an axial load and a ring shear torque can be independently applied without interfering with each other, but also a test of mutual coupling can be realized.